Una Vida Pequeña, Amarga y Dulce
by Keylight111
Summary: Sweetie Belle finalmente llego a la adolecencia, pero un giro inexperado afectara su vida de diferentes maneras.


Una Vida Pequeña, Amarga y Dulce

* * *

Capitulo 1: Enferma

La mañana en Ponyville llega, todos los ponis en el lugar comienzan a despertar, entre ellos una unicornio color blanca con crin y cola morado con una cutie mark de 3 diamantes llamada Rarity, y una joven unicornio de 16 años color blanca con crin y cola rosada con lavanda con una cutie mark de un escudo con un dibujo de una nota musical llamada Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle ya estaba entrando a la adolecencia y ya era un poco mas madura que cuando era potrilla, y ahora ayudaba mas a su hermana mayor Rarity, actualmente aun pasa tiempo con Applebloom y Scootalo para ayudar a algunos ponis con sus problemas de cutie mark, por otro lado tambien tiene su propio trabajo, habia montado un puesto de helados y tiene una asistente llamada Flower Gold, una pegaso color blana con crin y cola dorado con una cutie mark de unas flores doradas. La vida de la joven unicornio no habia sido tan tranquila y relajante… pero un inexperado giro en su vida estaba a punto de suceder.

07:30 Am

Rarity estaba haciendo el desayuno, estaba esperando que Sweetie belle llegara para desayunar junto con ella. Pasan unos minutos pero su querida hermana aun no llegaba, comenzo a preocuparse un poco, hasta que Sweetie Belle finalmente llega a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa, sin embargo esta tenia una cara como si no hubiera dormido muy bien.

\- ¿Sweetie Belle estas bien? -pregunta Rarity viendo las ojeras de su hermana.

\- No tuve muy buena noche... a cada rato me despertaba y despertaba… como si no tuviera nada de sueño -señala Sweetie Belle con voz algo debil. Rarity se le acerca y toca su frente, se sentia levemente caliente.

\- Tienes algo de fiebre mmm posiblemente tengas algo de gripe o algo asi -comento la unicornio blanca.

\- Bueno ayer llovio un poco mientras regresaba a casa… pero es raro porque yo me habia tomado un te caliente y me habia bañado en la tina con agua caliente para evitarme una gripe -explica Sweetie Belle.

\- Bueno cariño a veces las enfermedades son impredecibles… ¿porque no vas a descanzar un poco? -pregunta Rarity acariciando la mejilla de su hermana.

\- Pero le prometi a Flower Gold que abririamos la heladeria hoy temprano ya que tenemos un eventos especial ante el publico -dijo Sweetie Belle no con muchos deseos de quedarse.

\- Pero puedo ir con ella a decirle que no podras asistir porque no te sientes muy bien -señala Rarity.

\- Pero pero… -expresa la joven unicornio blanca.

\- Sin pero señorita, debes ir a la cama para reposar -comenta Rarity actuando un poco autoritaria con ella.

\- No lo digas como si fuera todavia una niña -se queja Sweetie Belle.

\- Pero aun asi eres mi hermana y mi deber como hermana mayor es cuidarte -comenta Rarity ahora con tono suave.

\- Bueno esta bien me ire a la cama -dice Sweetie belle rendida a la peticion de Rarity.

Pero al momento que Sweetie Belle se baja de la silla esta comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, como si estuviera mareada o desorientada. Rarity nota eso y trata de ayudarla.

\- Creo que de verdad no podre ir con mi amiga -dice Sweetie Belle.

\- Mejor me quedo contigo -dice Rarity llevandose a su hermana menor al cuarto.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, Rarity ayuda a Sweetie belle a montarse a la cama. Rarity vio a su hermana en ese estado de estar enferma y le dijo.

\- Voy a preparar algo para calmarte la gripe, si algo tienes grita para poder volver -dice Rarity.

\- Esta bien hermana… -comenta Sweetie acostandose en la cama, a pesar de tener una aparente gripe todavia no se le observaba un estado peor por la enfermedad, estaba muy tranquila y posiblemente dentro de poco se mejore

Rarity fue bajando y comenzo a preparar cosas para aliviar la fiebre de su hermana, busco hojas, algo de miel, limon y otras cosas para hacer el medicamento. Pasan ciertos minutos y ya el remedio estaba listo. Rarity sube las escaleras para darle el remedio a su hermana, pero al momento que abrio la puerta se sorprendio al ver que su hermana no se encontraba en su cama y comenzo a buscar hasta que la encontro en el baño desmayada y aparentemente sin vida.

\- ¡SWEETIE BELLE! -rarity la tomo y vio impotente al verla inconsciente. Se horrorizo y entro en desesperacion al ver que no despertaba, como si se encontrara muerta. Luego la toma con delicadeza y se la llevo al hospital mas cercano. Lo unico que esperaba es llegar a tiempo y salvarla

* * *

CONTINUARA

Hola gente soy yo Keylight111, espero que les guste mi nueva historia para mi perfil. Queria hacer una historia asi tipo simple y no mucho misterio y accion como normalmente hice con las otras tres, para a ver como me queda. Y sus capitulos seran asi cortos ya que no hay mucha drama asi a tal punto de muchos elementos escenicos, solo hay familia y reflexion de vida.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos despues


End file.
